<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>woo me by Desolate_Smog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121031">woo me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog'>Desolate_Smog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman just wants to have a boyfriend. Janus can help with that. </p>
<p>Writer's Month 2020, Day 26 - summer vacation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>woo me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, look at me." Roman said, sitting down beside Janus and posing dramatically over the table. "I deserve to be romanced." </p>
<p>"Where's the power point explaining to people why they should?" Janus asked offhandedly, more focused on the infographic he was reading about picking locks. </p>
<p>"Uh, one, you didn't even look at me. Looking at me is also the first slide of my power point you see—"</p>
<p>"Tacky, like you." </p>
<p>"—the second slide would be my extensive list of theatrical performances, with special mention to my acting awards," </p>
<p>"Boastful," Janus said, checking his watch. </p>
<p>"You're being unbelievably rude, heckle and hide." Roman said. "The third slide would be a picture of Patton."</p>
<p>"Oh?" </p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure he could convince anybody to do anything." </p>
<p>"Sounds gay." </p>
<p>Roman pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't lie to me. You've had a crush on him too." </p>
<p>"Guilty." </p>
<p>"Slide four would specifically be about my hair. Linda deserves the attention." </p>
<p>"Go Linda," Janus cheered unenthusiastically. He pulled out a lock and a couple of bobby pins from his pocket to start practicing. </p>
<p>"Slide five would be... hmm." Roman shifted out of his dramatic pose and put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "They would already know I can sing, act, have great friends, and that I'm hot."</p>
<p>"Slide five is your bank account balance." </p>
<p>"That is a great—oh, no, I couldn't do that, I'm poor." </p>
<p>"You're also poor in mind." </p>
<p>"That was an insult and I won't stand for it!" </p>
<p>"Ah, shame." Janus said, putting his lock down. "Here, I'll make up for it. First weekend of Summer I'll take you to get ice cream. After that we'll go to the theatre because there's a musical happening and I've already bought us tickets. Sound good?"</p>
<p>Roman blinked at him in bewilderment. "We... Wait, what?"</p>
<p>"Wonderful." Janus gathered his things. "I'll be paying for the ice cream too. It's only fair, since you're so poor." </p>
<p>Janus grinned at the brilliant red staining Roman's face. He walked over and kissed his friend on the forehead, speeding up the process. He took great joy in Roman's spluttering. </p>
<p>"See you in class," Janus waved over his shoulder as the bell rang, refusing to look back and let Roman see the blush on his own face. He made sure he was out of sight before he cackled to himself over a successful step one. </p>
<p>He was going to sweep Roman off his feet. After all, there was no romance without a Roman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really know what a summer vacation is so I'm assuming it means holidays that happen in summer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>